No creíble
by Nana Walker
Summary: Todo esa era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, incluso tomando en cuenta que ya le había ganado al destino. Celebrando los 30 años de la masacre de Hinamizawa


**Título**: No creíble

**Extensión**: 1066 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de Kai.

**Notas**: Conmemorando los 30 años de la masacre de Hinamizawa.

**Disclaimer**: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, sus secuelas, arcos extras, etc., etc. y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de 07th Expansion. Por ende, no lucro con esto.

**Resumen**: Todo esa era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, incluso tomando en cuenta que ya le había ganado al destino

* * *

_**No creíble**_

Rika despertó el día después del triunfo sobre su destino, sin creer en todo lo que había sucedido. Miró a su lado y notó que Hanyu no se encontraba en el _futón_. ¿Habrá madrugado?, fue lo primero que se preguntó, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

— ¡Por fin despertaste, Rika!— exclamó Satoko, mientras sostenía un trapo húmedo en sus manos.

— Mii~— susurró en respuesta, mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de averiguar con ello la hora. Como no pudo hacerlo, decidió preguntarle a Satoko—. ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las cuatro de la tarde— respondió su amiga, poniéndole el pequeño trapo sobre su frente—. Has estado enferma desde hace días. Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti.

— ¿Enferma?— consultó Rika, sin que le calzara en la cabeza. Esa pieza de información parecía un puzzle de piezas mordisqueadas.

— Sí, has estado súper enferma. Tratamos de llevarte al consultorio del Entrenador, pero te rehusabas. Alucinabas de una forma increíble por culpa de la fiebre— continuó Houjou, imitando a su amiga—. "¡No me lleven! ¡No quiero morir! ¡El destino no me ganará!", gritabas como loca, lanzando manotazos y patadas a todos lados. Como no pudimos llevarte, el Entrenador y la señorita Takano han venido a revisarte todos los días y a entregarte medicina. ¡Realmente estábamos preocupados! ¡Hasta pensamos que podías morirte!— concluyó, abrazándola.

— ¿La señorita Takano? ¿De qué hablas, Satoko? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?

**X·X·X·X·X·X·X**

—… Y luego Rika dijo que ella portaba dentro de sí una enfermedad que volvía loca a la gente— explicó Satoko, con un pequeño dejo de burla que no pudo controlar.

Los demás rieron un poco y Keiichi, tratando de no desmoralizar más a Rika, expresó, sobándole la cabeza a la susodicha:

— Vamos, estaba alucinando por la fiebre. No tienen que reírse tanto.

— Rika, ¿no has pensado en convertirte en novelista?— apuntó Mion, dejando de reírse—. La historia de seguro se vendería.

— Pero lo que les digo es verdad.

— Hau~ Rika se ve tan linda cuando es incomprendida. Me la llevaré a casa~

— ¿Y Hanyu? ¿Dónde está?

Toc, toc, toc: la puerta los interrumpió.

— Yo abro— aviso Satoko quien, levantándose, fue directo a atender—. Ya estabas tardando mucho, Nii-nii. Ah, ya veo, venías con Shion. Eso lo justifica todo.

— No, no es lo que crees.

Rika no lo podía creer. La voz de Satoshi llegaba a sus oídos, limpia y clara, desde el piso inferior. Él estaba ahí, abajo, completamente sano y normal.

— Aw~, ya veo, la pequeña Satoko se puso celosa— la molestó Shion en broma, mientras se escuchaban los pasos de la escalera.

— Yo-yo no me puse celosa.

Los tres entraron en la habitación y Rika seguía sin comprenderlo. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo este milagro? Habían vencido al destino en el último fragmento, así que no había necesidad de jugar una broma así. No era necesario crear otro cuento feliz, porque habían llegado al fragmento milagroso después de un esfuerzo tan grande, que no valía la pena que se olvidara sin más.

— Qué bien que Rika se esté recuperando— dijo Shion, sonriéndole a la convaleciente.

— De todas formas— agregó Satoshi—. Traje un poco más de medicina que me entregó el Entrenador. Toma— concluyó, dándosela a Rika.

Rika aceptó la bolsa, conteniendo el aliento y mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de identificar en donde estaba el engaño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rika?— preguntó Keiichi.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué todos me juegan una broma así?!

— ¿A qué te refieres, Rika?— consultó ahora Rena, sin entender.

— ¡Fingir que no pasó nada es demasiado cruel!— gritó—. ¡¿Cómo no van a recordar cuanto nos costó ganar la pelea?!

— ¿De qué pelea hablas, Rika?

Rika se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, reflexionando los últimos acontecimientos. Quizá el sacrificio y esfuerzo no habían sido suficientes para crear un milagro duradero. Tenía que comunicarse con Hanyu cuanto antes para preguntarle que estaba pasando. Lo más probable es que, si se trataba de una nueva Hinamizawa, Hanyu no tuviese un cuerpo material, pero lo mejor sería confirmar.

— Mi prima, Hanyu Furude, ¿no ha venido a casa?

— ¡¿Tienes una prima?!

— ¡No lo sabía!

— ¡Seguramente debe ser tan linda como Rika!

Esas reacciones significaban que Hanyu no se les había aparecido. Ahora sólo le quedaba confirmar el dato que desencadenaba siempre todas las tragedias: el nombre de aquel mes eterno.

— ¿En qué mes estamos?

— Julio.

— ¿Eh?

Las cigarras se oían más ruidosas de la usual y chillaban nerviosas. El tiempo pareció haberse detenido por unos cuantos segundos en aquella Hinamizawa interminable.

— ¿Puedo quedarme sola un momento?— pidió Rika, con su sonrisa habitual—. Necesito descansar un poco. Mii~

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

— Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, estamos en el piso de abajo— informó Keiichi, mientras todos se levantaban y dejaban la habitación. Apenas el último de sus amigos la dejó sola, Rika ensombreció su semblante y, decidida, se levantó.

— Hanyu, ya no es necesario que te escondas. Aparece— ordenó, molesta—. Necesito que me expliques que está pasando.

Las cigarras continuaron chillando, pero Hanyu no se presentaba. No se oía ni siquiera el típico "au, au" que advirtiera su presencia.

— ¡Hanyu, esto no es gracioso!

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa… con esta Hinamizawa?— susurró Rika, al borde de las lágrimas—. Todo está de cabezas— farfulló, caminando hacia la ventana—. Satoshi está como si nada, Takano parece no haber sido desenmascarada, Hanyu no aparece y ya estamos en Julio.

Se asomó por la ventana de la habitación y examinó cada rincón del exterior, esperando toparse con una anomalía descarada en el ambiente, algún nuevo invitado imprevisto o incluso a Takano esperándola abajo, con cuchilla en mano, lista para terminar con esa historia. Todo eso parecía mucho más verosímil que esa Hinamizawa absurdamente feliz.

Volvió a llamar a Hanyu, ya sin esperanzas de que esta le contestara. Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y, temerosa, levantó un pie y luego el otro. Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, con las piernas temblando y miro la tierra, tan lejana de su piel.

— ¡Hanyu, deja de seguir bromeando!— exclamó, en un susurro—. ¿No te das cuenta que todo es ridículamente feliz aquí? ¡¿Por qué no te apareces?!

Rika esperó una respuesta que Hanyu no le dio. Viendo el curso de los acontecimientos, tragó saliva y movió un poco sus pies, acomodándose en el marco de la ventana.

El suelo aún se veía lejano cuando se decidió a saltar.

Fin Oneshot: No creíble.


End file.
